Escape and Live
by yukiandkyo
Summary: After Yusei is shown the Xccel Synchro a young man with the ability to build the engine needed appears and Yusei finds himself falling in love. Is this just a coincidence or to good to be true?
1. Chapter 1

yukiandkyo: Yay another fanfic and this Bru-nii will be in! He will be very important and I miss him so much.

Bruno: Where did I go?

Yusei: And why did you call him Bru-nii?

yukiandkyo: So the story is based on an idea I had surfing through forums during school.

Yusei: Which you shouldn't be doing.

yukiandkyo: *Chuckles while nervously rubbing back of the neck* Anyway, it is supposed to be a different version of the Bruno/Visor back-story, in here Visor and Bruno are two different people. Yusei do the disclaimer.

Yusei: _**yukiandkyo does not own Yu-gi-oh! 5Ds or any of its characters, she only owns the alternative plotline.**_ Enjoy

Bruno: Seriously, where did I go?

**~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.**

As Visor pulled ahead after demonstrating the Excel Synchro to Yusei he smirked, sure the young duelist/mechanic would take the bait. He reached a bridge leading to a private island and rode across it and into an entrance to the island. He dismounted as he came to the leaders of Yliaster. "Did he take the bait?" One of them asked, "Yes, all went according to plan." "Perfect, now its time to pay a visit to our favorite prisoner." Visor smirked, knowing what was expected of him. "Yes sir, right away." He walked off to the dungeons and its only prisoner.

**~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.**

'I've got to keep running,' the blunette thought as he ran through the forest towards the bridge, and hopefully freedom. 'If they found out I escaped and catch me they'll torture me so badly I'll wish and beg that they'd kill me.' Being locked up underground for a long time wasn't helping, after all the darkness his dull silver eyes were sensitive to the light. His eyes adjusted as he reached the bridge and he saw a supply truck, 'Now's my chance.' He jumped into the back and hid behind some of the cargo. The truck started and made it halfway across the bridge before the driver realized the back was open. The driver came around and was surprised to see a teenage boy in his truck. "Hey you, get of there!" The blunette jumped up and raced out but not before banging his head roughly on the overhead door. Disoriented he tried to walk but the driver watched in horror as the blunette fell off the bridge.

**~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.**

We were in a fancy restaurant at a table sitting across from Trudge and Mina. Crow dug into his food and said, "Thanks, I don't know what this is about but- come on guys dig in, eat." Crow urged us to eat. Jack had his arms crossed and said, "This is strange." "What are you talking about?" Mina asked nervously. I spoke up, "Martha always told me, 'Nothing in this life is free Yusei, be thankful to those who speak strict words to you, watch out for a person who talks too kindly.'" "It's nothing that big." Mina muttered, "Well then spit it out!" Jack all but shouted, I didn't blame him for losing his temper; I was about to lose mine. "Truth is I have a small favor to ask you guy." "I knew it." Mina spoke up again, "It's nothing too difficult, we found a person with memory loss and were wondering if you guys could take him in." I spoke up, "Why would we do something like that?" "All the hotels are full of tourist and duelists, it'll only be for a little while." "Our garage isn't a hotel." Jack told her. Crow spoke around his mouthful of food "We can't take care of anyone right now anyways."

Trudge began to beg me and Mina begged Jack. I took a page from Martha's book and turned a deaf ear to his pleads. She always did this whenever we continuously begged her for something she already said no to. Crow finally spoke up, "We already said no." Trudge got mad at that, "We're treating you to something special like this and you refuse?" Crow paused and I mentally face-palmed, that's why we hadn't eaten. "Where is he right now?" Crow asked, "He should have been here a long time ago," Trudge answered, "If he doesn't come we can't do anything."

"That was close," Crow, said as we made our way back to our runners, "We were about to take in a random stranger." "That's because you at all the food without paying attention to the details." Jack angrily remarked." "That's because I never know when I'll eat like that again." Crow retorted, "What, ramen isn't good enough for the prince?" I could feel a fight coming and said "Come on guys, quit fighting," We came to the duel runners and saw someone working on Jack's duel runner. "What are you doing to my duel runner? Are you one of those thieves?" Without giving the person time to explain himself Jack punched him in the face so hard he fell to the ground. "Don't ever come near my duel runner again." Jack drove off angrily. Mina and Trudge, who were walking to their car walked over. I went over to the kid and grabbed him, "Are you okay?" I asked him, he had blue hair that laid flat against his neck reminding me a bit of my twin brother Ryushi. He had dull silver eyes that looked like they once had a beautiful shine but it was long gone. "Leave him alone Yusei." Crow told me, "No Crow," "What happened?" Mina asked. "It's not Jack's fault." Crow said, instantly defending the guy he was fighting with just a moment ago. "This guy was messing with Jack's duel runner." I said indicating the blunette.

Mina was shocked or a moment and quickly came out of it. "Bruno!" She said angrily, "Why are you in a place like this?" The blunette got on his knees and apologized, "I'm sorry, I was coming but I saw the duel runner and thought it was amazing and got sucked into it." "Is this the person you guys wanted us to take in?" I asked, "Yes" Crow turned to me, "What should we do?" "Even if I asked him to-" Jack showing up cut my sentence short, he rode by and grabbed Bruno shouting, "I'll return him later." "I wonder what's going on," Crow wondered, "Let's go Crow." As I mounted my duel runner I said, "Let us handle the rest," Before we took off.

When we got there Jack threw Bruno to the ground. "Please stop, I hate violence," He begged. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden Jack?" He ignored Crow and asked, "What did you do to my duel runner?" That got my attention, "What are you talking about Jack?" "My runner's power has increased." That surprised me, "All I did was adjust the computer in your runner a bit." "You've been trying to increase the power of our runners and this guy does all of that in a short amount of time?" Crow asked, surprised, "That's the only thing I can think of." Jack added. I kindly put my hand on his shoulder and asked, "How did you do that?" "Do you have a blueprint of the runners?" "Of course, I built them." I led him to the computers and pulled up the blueprint for Jack's runner. "I changed the timing of the boosters, so now it can power up slightly." I was impressed I had never noticed that. Bruno said, "These also apply to yours and Crow's Duel Runners as well, and if I tweaks the program, the power should be greater then now." Crow was surprised, "Really?" "Crow, are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Jack asked angrily. Bruno turned to Crow; "I'll adjust it right away." Crow was thrilled. Jack face-palms, and I asked, "What's your-?" "My name's Bruno."

"I want you to look at something, its not moving that well." I pulled up a blueprint, "That's the Ener-D engine using the Yusei project." Bruno said. "Does it still rotate?" Crow asked, "No, it doesn't yet." "It's just using a project right now but it's better for us to use it." Bruno stated. He continued by saying "The Ener-D in a Duel Runner engine gets worn down as it is used, but we can use the program to improve the speed." Isn't that what the new engine is for, isn't he making a mistake?" Jack asked me. "Stay quiet Jack, me and Bruno are talking about something very important right now." I told him. Jack got mad and asked "Aren't you serious when you're talking to me?" I ignored him and turned back to Bruno.

The next day, everyone was asleep while Bruno and I talked. "Thanks Bruno, your suggestions have been very helpful." "Your basics for it were very solid." He said while getting some food and drink from a stool next to them. "Did your name come from the literal word for planetary particles, Yuusei Ryuushi?" He asked, I had never thought of the origin of Ryushi's name and mine. "I think so." "That's a really interesting name." "Mina told me you lost your memory," "Yeah, when I realized it I was washed up on the beach." "Was it some sort of accident?" I asked. "I don't remember at all. When I work on duel runners and duels, I fell like I can remember something." "I understand, I had amnesia once myself." "That is a story I'd like to hear." I chuckled "Sure, but you would have to stay awhile." I told him. "Is that okay? Won't Jack and Crow get mad?" He asked. "Of course it's okay and about Jack and Crow, don't worry about them." "If your okay with it then alright." "Thanks." I told him and held out my hand. He reached out with his left then switched to his right. "You're left handed, like my brother." I told him, "Yeah, wait you have a brother?" "Yup I have a twin brother named Ryushi."

A while later while Bruno and I were still working Leo, Luna, and Akiza showed up. Leo wanted something to do with a duel and Akiza needed help with homework but I needed to finish the engine first. Leo and Luna got into an argument and Akiza stormed away, I felt I should have said something but it happened very quickly. I heard the sound of a duel runner pulling up and someone banging on the garage. "I'll get it." I said, getting up and stretching, I opened the garage and groaned, "What is it Ryushi? I'm busy." That's right, my twin brother showed up, his black hair was short and uneven, sort of like he still used safety scissors to cut it and had a large red streak on the left side. His true sapphire eyes were a lot harsher then mine, I'm guessing from years of training. "What, I can't visit my little brother?" "I'm older Ryushi, besides don't you have someone to kill?" Ryushi was a trained assassin, when I ended up with Martha after the explosion he ended up with assassins. "No, don't you have a runner to work on?" "Actually that's what I'm doing smart one." I growled at him, "Who is it Yusei?" Bruno shouted from back at the computer. Ryushi's eyes widened and he smirked, "No way, does my little brother have a boyfriend hidden in here?" "I'm older and no, we're working together on a new engine for my runner."

Bruno decided to get up and see who was at the door. Simultaneously they asked, "Who's this?" I sighed, "Bruno, this is my twin brother Ryushi, Ryushi this is Bruno, Mina and Trudge found him on the beach and he has amnesia. He's helping me out with the new engine," "Nice to meet you Bruno." Ryushi said, holding out his left hand, "Nice to meet you as well," He said, clasping Ryushi's left hand in his. "So I guess you've met my nerdy little brother," "I'm not a nerd Ryushi and I'm older." "Yusei you hang around computers and motorcycles, as well as ex-gang members." "How on earth does that make me a nerd?" "No idea, but you are a nerd." I rolled my eyes, he may be my twin but he's extremely annoying. "So what are you 2 lovebirds working on?" "We are not lovebirds and it's not any of your business," I said turning my back to him, "You should never turn your back on an assassin Yusei, and you should know that." He said, I grew cautious, he never said something like that unless... "Raagh." "Ah, Ryushi get off." He had jumped right onto my back. I tried to throw him off he but he held on firmly, "Admit it Yusei, you're lovebirds." "Never" I growled. I backed up against a wall and slammed him into it, it knocked the air out of both of our lungs but he held on.

"What on earth is going on here?" Jack said, choosing now to come downstairs, "Ryushi jumped on my back and won't get off." He started to chuckle and I turned and glared at him, he stopped, "I'll never understand twins." He said, going back upstairs. "What are you even doing here Ryushi?" "Oh that's right," He released me and dropped to the ground, "A piece of my runner's messed up and I need you to fix it." He said, acting like nothing ever happened, that's my brother for you.

**~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.**

yukiandkyo: Yay I finally got it done. Sorry if it seems boring and exactly like the actual anime right now but soon it will take its own turn.

Yusei: Where the heck did Ryushi come from?

yukiandkyo: Well Yusei, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much…

Yusei: That's not what I meant, he doesn't really exist, how did he end up in your fanfic?

yukiandkyo: Well Yusei when a fanfic writer loves a character such as yourself so much they tend to create siblings/partners for this character. I created Ryushi for one of my other non-published fanfic and I kept him, from the beginning his role was going to be your twin brother but neither of you knew about it, but like I said that has never and will never be published. Therefore I am the owner and creator of Ryushi Fudo.

Ryushi: Hello brother

Yusei: Oh god no, I'm gone.

Ryushi: I don't think he likes me.

yukiandkyo: It's normal, I don't like my sisters, and they don't like me. I hope you all enjoyed, love it, hate it, just review it.

Ryushi: Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

yukiandkyo: Hey everybody, I'm back and with a second chapter.

Yusei: Please don't tell me Ryushi's in this one.

yukiandkyo: Maybe, I don't know yet, I might need him to rescue your boyfriend.

Bruno: Who's Yusei's boyfriend?  
yukiandkyo: You are of course Bru-nii, who else would it be?

Bruno: Well you have been reading a Yusei-Kalin fanfic and I thought that maybe…

yukiandkyo: No, I would never put Yusei and Kalin together, I just enjoy reading other fanfic with other shipping, and I still think you and Yusei are perfect together.

Yusei: Rescue him from what?  
yukiandkyo: Umm, Ryushi do the disclaimer.

Ryushi: Okay _**yukiandkyo does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds or any of its characters. She only owns the alternate plotline and me.**_

yukiandkyo: Enjoy

Yusei: What do you mean rescue?

**~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.**

After Ryushi finally left we got back to work. A while later, like 6 hours later we were still at the keyboards, I had the images of mine, Jack's, and Crow's runners on screen along with the gear. A while later Bruno said, "We finally did it; this program is a miracle!" "You're right, it is." "Can I rest now, I haven't slept in three days," "Sure, I haven't either. We'll install the program into the machine tomorrow, and maybe I'll tell you about my brief period of my amnesia." I told him, we turned off the lights while heading upstairs, I feel like I forgot to do something but I passed it off, I could do it tomorrow after a good night's sleep.

The next day I woke up to Jack furious about something. I groggily got up and went into the kitchen, "What's going on?" I asked. "The data for the engine's been stolen," Crud, I knew I forgot something, "I admit, I was careless, I should have kept a backup." I said. "We were both careless, there's nothing we can do about it." Bruno said, coming out of his room, looking a lot more awake then I felt. Jack grabbed Bruno by the front of his shirt, "Are you the culprit? I always thought you were suspicious." Jack angrily said, "You're wrong, I didn't do it," Bruno said defending himself. I sighed; it was time for me to save someone from Jack's evil clutches again. I walked over and told Jack, "Let Bruno go," "Don't stop me; I'll get everything out of him." Crow walked over and told Jack, "Stop it already." "What, you're defending him now too?" Jack asked. "There's nothing to defend, if Bruno was the culprit he would have run away. Why would he stick around after stealing what he wanted?" Crow asked, he had a really good point and even Jack had to admit it, he let Bruno go.

"Creating a program is a lot of work, it's complicated." Bruno said, folding his arm "The program we worked on is nearly impossible to create, let alone recreate." "Well then the only way is to find the thief." Jack concluded. "Well the thief sure didn't leave any evidence; I can't even find a fingerprint." Crow said, blowing on the keyboard. "Without any evidence how are we supposed to find this thief?" "Well we know only one person who would know what to do about this, should we-?" "No, we're not calling Ryushi," I said, cutting Crow off, hated having to ask my brother stuff, especially because of the smug looks he gives me afterwards. I noticed Bruno seemed to think of something, "What's wrong?" I asked him. He walked over to the table that we had gotten our ramen and said, "One's missing." Jack got ticked off, "Not only did he steal the data he also ate my ramen?" Bruno walked over to the desk and got a metal chopstick. He walked over to the trash can and using the chopstick picked up a cup ramen wrapper.

Examining it, he noticed a finger print," I found the thief's fingerprint. The thief must have eaten a cup of ramen while stealing the data. The thief couldn't get the wrapper off with his gloves so he had to take them off." Bruno said, surprising us all. I slid into my seat at the first computer and Bruno slid into his and we instantly started typing. "Are you really doing this?" Jack asked me, "Yes, if we enter the fingerprint into the Sector Security database we can find the thief." I told him, "The Sector Security's database is protected by a strong firewall. If you make any mistake in hacking we'll get caught." Jack stated. "If we use all the world's servers to hack we can get in within 5 minutes." The computer showed a map of the world and started connecting different parts as I signed into the servers. "You think we can get in within 5 minutes?" I asked Bruno. "I should be able to." He told me. "Should we atop?" I asked Jack. He folded his arms and said, "I'll leave that decision to you." "Don't get angry if we fail." Bruno told Jack. "Of course I'll get mad." Jack said.

We started to hack and seconds later I said "We're in, can you get through?" I asked Bruno. "Yeah, it seems like a simple system." "I don't get it." Jack said, "You're really amazing Bruno." Crow said. "If we can pass this part we'll be in the database." Bruno explained. After going through a slight digital maze, a door opened revealing Duel Monster Cards on a Duel field. "I wonder what this is." Crow said. "It's a simulation duel." I said, the others were confused but Bruno understood and explained it to them, "Sector Security set up the simulation duel as a password." Does this mean we can't go any further unless we solve it?" "It seems so, we have 4 minutes remaining

After Bruno defeated the Security robot its light turned from red to green and the door opened. "We need to hurry up and find that fingerprint." We entered the data and seconds later a match is found and the figure appears on the screen, a figure we knew only too well. "Do you guys know this guy? Bruno asked, reading the shocked expression on our faces. "This guy is the Vice-Director of Sector Security, Lazar." I answered him. "Why would Lazar take the program?" I was confused and surprised at the same time. "That important data can't leak out." Bruno mentioned; I felt he was distressed and told him, "We'll recover that program, but first we have to find Lazar."

We found Lazar in town and saw him enter a limousine. We go on our duel runners, Bruno using a spare, and followed him. The limo pulled off the freeway and into the mall parking lot, we parked our runners and followed him into the mall parking lot. We followed him through the mall and found Lazar picking out ramen and Jack and Crow ambushed him, grabbing him in a choke hold. "Give us the program back;" Bruno told him, "I don't know what you're talking about." He played innocent and Jack got mad, "You took my cup ramen!" Then Lazar inflated himself and escape.

We chased after him through the mall and chased him into a toy store, out came two Lazars. "Am I seeing double?" "If you're seeing double we must all be." The Lazars went to the front doors and split. "We'll have to split up and see which ones the real one. Jack, Crow you take one, Bruno and I will take the other. We split up and Bruno and I went after one, we tried to chase him but he was able to keep ahead of us. "Let's try sneaking up on him." I told Bruno. "Yeah," We dropped back into the crowd but kept an eye on him, Bruno noticed something and pulled a tool out of his jacket, he threw it at the ground. It caught the wheel of a toy car and the hologram vanished. We walked over and Bruno picked it up, "No wonder Lazar wanted to go in the toy store." I looked over the banner and saw a familiar small purple haired man. "He's down there, come on."

We went downstairs and got to the parking lot before Lazar and got onto our runners. We waited on an overhang and watched as he called a taxi and followed him, He led us to a warehouse, we dismounted, hid our runners and followed him. We wandered around and I noticed a camera in each hallway following our movements, "Bruno, we've got eyes." He turned and noticed the cameras, but kept walking. We kept walking and an alarm went off, the doorway in front of us started lowering a meatal grate. I ran and slid under the grate right before it slammed down, I sprang up and leaned against the door, "Bruno can you hear me?" A muffled voice responded, "Yeah, but barely," "Go get Crow and Jack," "Alright." He walked off and turned and continued on the path. (Get ready for my part to come in.)

**~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.**

Placido watched as the 2 mechanics split up. He activated the duel bot and decided to have some fun with the blunette until Yliaster confirmed the engine was either complete or needed more work. He exited and cut through the warehouse and found the blunette by the other duel bots. He snuck up behind the blunette and the blunette cried out, "Agh, my head!" Placido knocked out the blunette, picked him up, took him to his runner outside and took off.

**~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.**

POV: Ryushi

I was making my rounds through the city when Yusei called me, wait, Yusei? I answered "Yo," "Ryushi, have you seen Bruno today?" My twin sounded worried, there must be something wrong for him to call me of all people. "Not since you first introduced us, what's wrong?" "We went to a warehouse earlier to catch the guy who stole the engine program but we were seperated, I can't find him anywhere and his runner is still here which means he can't have gone far right?" "Right, have you tried calling him?" "He doesn't have a phone Ryushi," He said a hint of annoyance creeping into his words. "Calm down Yu, I'll call around, see if anyone's seen or heard from him," "Okay, umm, thanks Ryushi," "No prblem Yu."

I hung up and instantly started calling people. The first people I called was Jack and Crow, then Mina and Trudge. I wasn't to eager to call Trudge, assassins and cops didn't really get along well, but none of the had seen them since he and Yusei left. That's when I knew I had to do a little more digging, I would have to call some of my job contacts. I usually didn't call for personal stuff, I never really needed anything, so they knew I was serious and wasn't joking around today. A couple calls and emails later I got a hit, there was a house on a street halfway across town from where the warehouse was. One of my guys saw a man taking in an unconcious Bruno in. That was a couple of hours ago and I prayed that he wasn't dead.

I jumped on my runner after talking to the contact and sped toward the adress. I parked my duel runner and went up to the door and knocked on it. I was standing for a couple of minutes before the door swung open, instantly my guard was up, a good habit from years of assassin training, "Can I help you?" "Yeah, I was wondering if you had seen a young man around here, maybe 19, he has short blue hair and silver eyes, I don't remember what he was wearing." "Why are you looking for this man?" "Well I deliver special gifts to people and I have one for him but I can't seem to find him anywhere." I was playing the innocence salesman card,not my best act but it was working. "I'm afraid I haven't seen hi-wait a second." He looked into my eyes and my instincts saved me from a heavy blow to the face. "Your Ryushi Fudo," "Hah, took you long enough to figure it out, god you're slow."

I easily dodged another blow and I used my own momentum to get my own swing in there, he stumbled back and I pushed forward until we were inside the house. He grabbed a heavy object off a table and tried to throw it at me, I jumped to the side and it hit the wall with a loud thud, I knocked out his legs from underneath him and he hit the floor with a thump, I stood over him, like wolf showing its dominance and asked, "Where is he?" He just laughed, I growled and bent down, grabbing his throat in my hands. "I'll ask you again, where is he?" "What are you going to do if I don't tell you, kill me? You don't have the guts." I tightened my grip and he coughed, "Obviously you don't know anything about me, unlike my twin, I'm not afraid to kill anyone, I'll ask you one more time, where is he." As if to emphasize my point I tightened my grip even further, "Okay, okay, he's in the basement, now let me go" I growled and held my grip until he was unconcious then went to go check the basement.

yukiandkyo: So what do you think?

Yusei: You kidnapped Bruno, what do you think?

yukiandkyo: I think you are starting to hate me more and more. So I changed the ending of this chapter by a whole point of view, it was originally going to be Bruno and what happened to him but I found out I am no good at torture scenes so I made it Ryushi instead.

Ryushi: What was with the whole wolf thing I did?  
yukiandkyo: Well, you were raised as an assassin, and one way I think you would learn was to live with wolves a couple of months and pick up some of their qualities such as when you need to be dominant and when you need to be submissive.

Ryushi: That makes sense.

yukiandkyo: Alright, love it hate it just review it, adios.


End file.
